


Dinner and Discoveries

by MaruMaruOwl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Non-Despair AU, Other, SDR2 Spoilers, Stuffing, belly stuffing, fat admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruMaruOwl/pseuds/MaruMaruOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: Contains stuffing and belly kink content. Lots of it.</p>
<p>In which Ibuki discovers that Twogami is not, after all, a completely bottomless pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a school-life AU, where everyone is just living at school together. The premise is that Twogami's true identity had just been revealed (which is why he's acting his "true self" in this, and not the Togami personality), and he was kind of upset when everyone started treating him differently. Ibuki noticed, by the fact that he was eating less...so she plans this surprise dinner for him.
> 
> It was meant to be much longer, but I just never finished the beginning part...so think of this as a kind of "scene". 
> 
> Also, I'm using male pronouns. I'm sorry if that makes anyone upset, but it just feels more comfortable to me. I understand that Twogami has no gender, though.

His hand was trembling a little as he brought it slowly up to his lips. Ibuki still wasn't sure exactly what was wrong, but just in case it involved being watched, she turned away and fiddled absently with some cords on the floor nearby. 

"Aha!" An idea suddenly jumped into her head. "Ibuki will put on some music! Yes, sir! That's what we need to fill this dead air. Air can't be dead--no air should be dead! ReVIVE!" Deftly, her fingers stroked over the CD player buttons, selecting a song that was upbeat but not too strong--she had a feeling he wouldn't quite appreciate anything hardcore right now...they needed something at least mildly relaxing. 

She skipped back over to the table where Togami had at least taken a couple of bites. His eyes shifted back over to her, the same shy, nervous blush on his cheeks, like "is this okay?" 

Ibuki just laughed, beaming at him and softly placing her own hand on the raised cup. "Ibuki really looooooves music, and Byakuya-chan really loves food! That's what she knows! For absolutely sure-sure!" 

At last, a slight snort-chuckle came out of him, and he took in another mouthful of ramen. "Heh. I suppose you're right about that." 

Ibuki whipped out another ramen cup and began to open it. "Ibuki will have some, too! Though there's no way she'll keep up with Byakuya-chan!" 

Togami swallowed. "You really...don't mind?" 

Ibuki sucked in some air, preparing to give another long rambling speech, but before she even could, he answered his own question. 

"Pff. Of course not. What a ridiculous question. Why would you have gone to all this trouble if you actually minded? If you actually had some sort of cruel ulterior motive? This wouldn't make any logical sense." 

"Exactly!" Ibuki posed dramatically, as if something had just been discovered. "Haha! See? Byakuya-chan's so smart! Byakuya-chan can figure it out!" 

And...Togami smiled. It was the first time she'd seen that gentle, heartfelt smile in what seemed like forever, and looking at it now just sent shivery thrills down her body. Looking straight at her, he slurped the rest of the ramen into his mouth in the blink of an eye and flushed slightly again. "Thinking like him...or like _that_...really does help sometimes, it seems." 

"Yup yup yuppers yup! That's what Ibuki's been trying to say!" The multicolored girl quickly poured a few more ramen cups and set them on the table. She twirled a bit of noodles up out of her own, and Togami pulled one of the others towards him, instantly and quite expertly lifting in another mouthful. 

"You're a lot more perceptive than I give you credit for." 

"Ah!" Ibuki leapt back, clutching her chest with mock amazement. "A...a compliment?! From Byakuya-chan?!?! Aaaaaaaah, Ibuki's going nuuuuumb!!" 

"Don't spill your noodels," he simply replied. 

"Ah, right!" 

And...it began. The pumping music as the backdrop, they talked and laughed in between bites of noodles, and Ibuki finished her cup, while Togami finished five more. He moved to get up, but before he even could, Ibuki leapt out of her seat and grabbed the very thing he'd been thinking of going for--the plates of meat. Of course. 

She took a small snack stick herself, while she plopped down Togami's hefty main portion, and the excited light in his eyes was all she needed to set her heart fluttering and pounding faster than even her hardest rock song. That face...that expression of pure joy on his face. It was the most wonderful thing. 

Contrary to what others might think, though Togami ate fast and in large chunks, he wasn't messy about it. He was an expert. Who else could ever tear apart a mound of barbecue chicken and not get a single drop of barbecue sauce on his white dress shirt? Ibuki had wondered if she should have given him napkins, but now she saw that there really wasn't a need for them. Togami knew exactly how to get every piece of food into his mouth as quickly and efficiently as possible. He was a professional eater, just as she was a professional guitarist. It was a bit awe-inspiring just watching him go at it. 

And the best thing of all...what filled her heart with absolutely joy and relief...was that he was enjoying it. He was enjoying it so much. Ibuki had to try not to stare...but she just loved that round, blissful face, turbo-munching through a chicken leg. 

It wasn't long before the empty plates started forming a small mountain, and Ibuki discreetly whisked them away, replacing them with full ones. She took a few more kabobs in her hands, tapping them on the table like drumsticks. She had to release the strange feeling inside her somehow. This strange excited shivery feeling. This was...unlike anything she'd ever felt before. 

At last, when Ibuki returned to the table, Togami was apparently taking a brief rest, just sitting there licking his pudgy fingers and looking supremely content. Something that had once been a chunk of ham sat in front of him. He glanced up when Ibuki was seated, a little shock running through him, like he'd forgotten she was in the room. She just grinned back, her own cheeks getting a bit flushed now. 

"Th-thank you," he stuttered out. "Thank you for...doing this for me." At the end of his sentence, he gave off a strange, strangled hiccup that was probably a muffled burp. 

Ibuki laughed, probably a bit louder than usual. Her limbs tingled and quivered a bit, even as she boldly proclaimed. "Ibuki has discovered something!" 

Togami gave her a shy, quizzical look as he produced a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped at his face. 

And then, with face just as pink as his, her heart pounding in her ears, she proclaimed. "Ibuki really, really likes seeing her Byakuya-chan eat!" 

Togami's face reddened, but he smiled a little, probably embarrassed. It made no sense. Anyone else would be utterly mortified watching him eat so much...they'd be embarrassed to be anywhere near him. But here was this weird girl...saying she liked it. From the look on her face, she couldn't be lying. Somehow, some way, this was actually really exciting her. "You're...an interesting one," he muttered. 

"Here, here!" Before she even really thought about it, Ibuki poked her second kabob against Togami's lips. "Say ahhh!" 

He chuckled...but did indeed open his mouth and nibble the first couple of chunks off the end. 

Ibuki giggled uncontrollably, caught up in whatever strange pleasure had overtaken her, as she gradually fed him pieces off the kabob. "Heeheeheehee, eat up now," she urged. And somehow, she couldn't even stop with the kabob either.

Her hands tripped over to the next portion-a huge bowl of meatball pasta-- seemingly on their own, and twirled up a large bite on the end of a fork. "Heehee, wait. Let...let Ibuki feed her Byakuya-chan for a bit. She wants to feed him herself!" 

"Ah...ah-ah...!" Togami was a bit shocked, but he was also blushing like mad. This was...probably the most amazing thing that had ever happened in his life. How...? How could _anyone_? _Why_ would anyone...? But here was this girl, breaking all the boundaries of common sense. For love. 

Though he hesitated a moment, heart pounding in his own ears, Togami finally leaned forward a little...and opened his mouth for her to poke the warm bundle of pasta inside. He went slowly for her, giving her the time to get up another forkful...and let her actually feed him. 

She was shivering and giggling with pure delight. Naturally, Ibuki wasn't as effective at managing the food, so she had to be careful not to spill any sauce on his clothing. This was...her first time ever feeding someone like this. And this was also the first time Togami had ever had someone feed him like this. It was an entirely new, sensuous experience...and he loved every minute of it. 

Slowly, gradually, luxuriously, Ibuki fed him the entire bowl...and even dabbed out the little sauce smears she'd accidentally gotten on his puffy cheeks. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes with absolute contentment. 

"Th-that was...so _good_!" Ibuki exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement any longer. "Ah, man! Ibuki...Ibuki really enjoyed that!" 

"As did I," Togami agreed, smiling beautifully. 

Determinedly, Ibuki got up...and before he could even share his thoughts, she plunked herself down on the bench right next to him. "Alright, then! Ibuki's made up her mind!" There was no stopping her now. This girl knew what she wanted, and she was going to get it. "Ibuki's going to do all the rest of them like that!" 

Togami's face was so rosy now that he was starting to get too warm. He carefully unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on his shirt, just to catch his breath back. "I-I-If you...if you want..." 

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" 

He shifted position on the bench, and she moved closer...almost practically in his lap, so she could bring the fork to his mouth more easily. Excitedly, she fed him bite after bite...sometimes varying it up and taking some from one plate, some from another, giving him a variety of tastes from the bevy of helpings left. It was absolutely wonderful, and the most electrifying thing both of them had ever felt. Another...another...another...again...again...another... Ibuki barely even noticed the plates emptying, so focused she was on Togami's blissful face as he ate from her fork. And then, suddenly... 

"Oomf." Without warning, Togami pulled away, leaving Ibuki holding a speared hunk of steak in the air, confusedly. He turned a little away and rested a hand on his copious stomach. 

"Ah." Ibuki was about to immediately ask what was wrong, but her mind whirred just enough ahead of her to stop that thought. Though this was the first time she'd ever seen something like this, and possibly the only time _anyone_ had ever seen this. It was suddenly apparent that Togami wasn't, actually, a bottomless pit. Amazing as that revelation was...he was actually getting full. 

"Oh..." Ibuki lowered the fork again, trying to contain her crazily buzzing nerves. "Does Byakuya-chan need a little rest now?" 

"Y-yes. That would be good." He looked away, the shame glowing on his face. "Please...excuse me...a little while." 

"It's fine, it's fine!" Ibuki waved it off. "Ibuki shall entertain herself in the meanwhile! Rest up!" She should probably go and check the CD player anyway--she had absolutely no idea what was even playing. 

Still, even as she walked away from the table, her eyes drifted back to take in the unusual and also wonderfully satisfying image of Togami sitting there...breathing softly and rubbing his large, round belly. 

Ibuki put in a gentler CD and took this time to survey the destruction. About thirty empty plates were stacked up on the supply table, along with several styrofoam cups, a few sticks, and a couple of bowls. On the far left side, the stack of cupcakes and the mini fudge cake were left standing in line. Did he have enough room for them? She sure hoped so. That, and the last two plates she'd been feeding him. 

Ibuki turned back to the table, and there was a sudden thump in the middle of her chest. The sight was just too startling. Togami had shifted his clothing, untucking his shirt and sliding his pants further down, off his stomach. The entire girth of his stomach was out, suddenly appearing larger and rounder than it had before. Wow...so big and round...a terrible urge traveled up Ibuki's body to just...reach out and rub it. Make circles on it, just feel its expanse with her hands. But she had to hold herself back and at least wait for permission. 

When he noticed her return, a sad, embarrassed expression crossed Togami's face, and he immediately removed his hand and tried to sit up straighter. "I-I-I apologize. I'm...I-I'm really a mess now, aren't I?" 

" _Nuh-uh_!" Ibuki forcefully objected. "Do whatever is comfortable! Ibuki doesn't mind! Ibuki doesn't mind in the least! The only thing Ibuki wants is to make her Byakuya-chan happy!" 

Togami was so surprised, he forgot to stifle a burp, which was kind of adorable, coupled with his utterly embarrassed look. "You are truly...incomprehensible. Excuse me." 

Ibuki sat next to him again, beaming with success. After several more peaceful minutes and a few more stifled belches, Ibuki piped up. "Ready again, Byakuya-chan?" 

After a brief pause of consideration, Togami turned towards her again and said, "Y-Yes. I believe so." 

And time and place were again lost to the two of them as the sensuous feeding resumed. Bite after bite...poke after poke... But this time, Ibuki's eyes couldn't help but be drawn down occasionally, to the expanse of that majestic belly. As the remaining plates emptied, she could swear his shirt was getting a little tighter. And at last, she slipped the very last forkful into his mouth, dropping the fork onto the empty second plate with a triumphant clink. 

"Yay!" She cried, before even waiting for him to finish chewing. "All done! Whoo-hoo! Now it's dessert time!" 

Togami swallowed. "Um..." His face was suddenly a bit concerned. "Thank you...very, very much Ibuki. Truly. But I don't think I'll be having dessert." 

"What? How come?" Ibuki deployed the pouty strategy. "But dessert's the best part! You can't leave out dessert!" 

"I'm...very... _full_ right now." He said it carefully...like it was slightly amazing even to him. "As you could imagine. I don't think I could...finish it." 

"But...but you should try!" Ibuki burst out, without even thinking, without even using her natural voice. Desperately, she didn't want this to be over. Not yet. Not here and now. "Try...try for Ibuki! Ibuki will help! Pleeeeeeease?" 

Togami frowned and stroked his stomach again, thoughtfully. It had been a long, long time since he'd eaten to this amount of excess. Since he'd actually over-stuffed himself. But... His amazed, buzzing, electrified brain tried to reason it away. As long as he was doing it for _someone else_... Indulging himself for someone else's plesaure...never had he imagined this, in his wildest fantasies. 

It only took a bit more whining and wheedling from Ibuki to convince him. "A-Alright. I...I suppose I could...try." 

No sooner had those words left his mouth, when Ibuki was joyfully smushing a sweet, strawberry-frosted cupcake to his mouth. "Yaaaaaay yay! Dessert time for my Byakuya-chan! Yayyyy!" 

This amazing, wonderful girl made no sense at all. 

If Ibuki had liked feeding him before, she loved feeding him even more now. Soft, sweet, fluffy cake...pushing it gently into him. How much he clearly loved the taste. Ibuki giggled, and a rush of excitement shot through her when once, he accidentally licked her fingers along with the cupcake she held. 

She fed him and fed him...gradually diminishing the cupcake pile. And about halfway through, she glanced down again. Ohgosh. The little buttons of Togami's shirt were undeniably straining now...struggling to hold back his swelling tummy. So much food was in there now, that it was bulging further outwards... 

Ibuki pushed another cupcake to his mouth, and while he was distracted, swiftly stroked her own hand down, over the round mound. She'd felt his stomach before, sneakily, while hugging him or clinging to him, but this was...different. Normally, it was all squishy and doughy. Right now, it was...firm. Tight. 

"Mmf!" He felt her hand on him and started to try to say something, but she quickly silenced it. 

"Shhh. Shh-shh, Byakuya-chan. Hang on. This will help." And without waiting for any kind of response or objection, she reached all the way down...and undid the laboring buttons. 

The pale, massive orb of Togami's stomach emerged, practically a monument in itself. An involuntary sigh slid out of him at the release of pressure. He clearly wanted to object, but he could barely even move right now...and he was sure he wouldn't be able to re-button that shirt now. 

Ibuki placed her hand on it, stroking fondly. That big belly radiated warmth under her hand, like a smooth, velveteen stove. Her heart was thumping wildly--even more so than the thrill she got onstage. This was a more subtle adrenaline rush, but it was a rush all the same. 

From the marvelous expression on Togami's tipped-back face, he was feeling something very similar. He looked somewhat sleepy and lulled and thoroughly, blissfully hazed-over. He probably didn't even care about being embarrassed anymore, he was so given over to the ultimate pleasure of this moment. 

Ibuki decided to take full advantage of his numbed inhibitions...throwing her own inhibitions to the wind, she leaned in closer and pressed a tender kiss into his warm, cushy cheek. That felt so wonderful and her heart glowed with love. 

An incomprehensible little mumble thrummed out from him. But the smile he displayed let her know he'd definitely appreciated it. 

Ibuki was practically leaning over, almost sitting in his lap, though she carefully kept away from his belly to avoid putting any extra pressure on it. This was a position most people would consider scandalous and dirty...but she didn't feel like that in the least. This didn't feel like...that. Not at all. It felt...even more intimate than that. 

Reaching back, Ibuki scooped up another cupcake--four were left--and lovingly pressed it softly to her Byakuya-chan's mouth. He ate slowly now, but savored it, eyes closed as she pushed it further in. Like...a different type of kiss. A sweet dessert kiss. Slowly pushing her little treats inside him... This was probably the most intimate encounter they could even have. 

Though it felt like forever, eventually, finally, the cupcakes were gone. Togami belched quietly, and a thrill went down Ibuki's arms when her hand suddenly met his soft one. They'd both instantly reached to soothe his stomach at the same time. She burst into giggles and placed both hands on the fleshy globe, gently massaging down its sides, over its round bulge. 

Togami clutched around his tight waistband while she massaged and caressed, and though he tried to hide it, he couldn't stop the little burps and hiccups from popping out. Ibuki giggled uncontrollably. The sounds...were pretty adorable. It all served to just make him ridiculously cute in her slightly overwhelmed eyes. The big, stuffed ball of Togami's belly poked out between their bodies...being fondled. The magnificent fruit of their combined efforts. 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmn..." He moaned pleasurably, which sent another reactionary shiver through Ibuki's system. 

Shivering all over, she moved herself closer...whispering, gently and somehow erotically...a voice tone she'd never thought she'd use, hushed and sensuous. "Goooooood job. Almost done. Just a little bit more, now, Byakuya-chan." 

"Nnnnnmmm...hlp...errrh...uhp!" Togami's eyes cracked open, looking Ibuki in the face, but quickly averting them again. "Ohhh...ugh...I...I don't know..." 

"Ibuki will help." She slid the final piece--the mini fudge cake--in between them. "She knows you can do it." 

The cake wasn't too big...but it was still heavy and rich with sticky fudge and frosting. Togami moaned, half from the pain and half from the pure overindulgence, each time he managed to force down another thick, sweet chunk. Ibuki allowed him a few moments, her arm and the spoon in it trembling, between each mouthful, for him to catch his breath and huff a little...push up any burps that needed to come out to make a tiny bit more room. She was about to achieve what she'd formerly thought was impossible--to reach his absolute capacity--to pack him full to the brim, until he couldn't be packed any more. 

It was a slow, laborious, yet luxurious process. There were a few times Ibuki thought he was about to give up on her...but after a few prodding little pokes at his lips with moist, delicious cake, he'd moan and slightly open his mouth for her again. About halfway through, Ibuki started rubbing his belly in slow, soothing circles as she fed him, and that seemed to help. It was only slightly noticeable to her but...with each mouthful of rich chocolate fudge, Togami's already-huge tummy seemed to push out a smidgeon further. So, so round and tightly packed... 

And then...at last....at long, long last... Ibuki looked down to an empty plate coated in chocolately smears and crumbs. Togami was still chewing on the final piece, but she took the time to triumphantly announce. "Aaaaaaaaallll finished!" 

"Oh- _ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_..." Togami choked down the last bite and let out this deliciously long, breathless moan. His eyes pinched shut, and he cradled his own bulging gut now. It hurt, that much was clear...but the flush and the small beads of sweat on his face told her he'd enjoyed it immensely. 

Ibuki was ecstatic. It took all that she had not to break into song or cause too much of a commotion. Success! Total, complete, amazing success! "Eeeeee! Heeeeee heehee! Yaaay yay yay yay! Byakua-chan ate up alllllll the food Ibuki got for him! It's allllllllll gone! Whoooo-eee, he ate soooooo so much! Ibuki is so, so very happy!!" Her head whirled around, for the first time in a while, moving away from Togami's hefty body to take in the sight. The amazing, immensely gratifying sight of all those empty plates and cups and bowls, piled onto the side table. This was about...three times as much as what he normally ate, and what he normally ate was a lot. 

Togami hiccuped and moaned and lowered his head to take in the sight of his own distended tummy for the first time in quite a while. "Ohhh. Oh. Ohhhhhh. Oh, goodness..." His eyebrows began to crinkle upwards. 

Immediately, Ibuki knew what was happening, and she flew back to his side. "Oh, no. My dear, dear Byakuya-chan....this is what Ibuki wanted." She gave his stomach a quick, gentle, proud little pat. "Ibuki has been so sad, seeing you eating so little recently. She wanted to....fill her Byakuya-chan's tum-tum 'til it's ready to pop! Make up for allllllll those missed mealtimes. Mm-hmm!" She couldn't help it, and patted it a little again. 

Togami panted a bit and lifted his body a little back, the bench creaking under his weight. He gave her a kind of sheepish little sidelong smile. "Y-Yes," he managed to speak. "I...did this...for you. Because you...wanted it." 

"And for yourself too!" Ibuki sing-songed, grinning back to him. 

"Hmmf. Maybe....a little bit. J-Just...don't expect this...too often." 

"Ibuki will save it for special occassions." The satisfied punk girl finally turned to start cleaning up some of the massive mess. She was going to have to sneak out with these tomorrow night sometime...the others would certainly get confused or suspicious if they saw her depositing a vast amount of dirty plates at the kitchen window. 

She could hear Togami awkwardly shifting his bulk, trying to find the most comfortable position. 

After a few quiet, peaceful, reflective moments, Ibuki had organized the dirty dishes and extracted her CD (which had long since ran out of tracks), when Togami's soft, bashful voice spoke up again. "Um...uh...I...I'm very sorry. I apologize...b-but...I d-don't think I'll feel up to...walking...for quite a while." 

"Byakuya-chan can stay the night!" Ibuki chirped in response. "That was part of Ibuki's plan all along." 

"Huh-heh. I...should've known." 

Ibuki sat back on the opposite side of the bench, helping to even out the weight only a smidgeon. She rested her chin in her hands and just watched Togami for a little while. Fortunately, he had his eyes closed and didn't notice, leaning back against the wall. Despite all his protests, he indeed looked very content and satisfied with himself. One arm rested over his packed belly, hand unconsciously petting it. Even if he _had_ felt up to walking, she doubted he would've wanted to leave...he'd have to at least wait until he was able to button up his shirt again and properly fit into his pants. 

"Ibuki's bed is perfectly available, if you wish to lie down, you know." 

His eyes flew open at that unexpected statement. "N-No! I couldn't possibly--" 

"Part of the plaaaaaaaan~" Ibuki cocked her head and flashed him a slightly devilish grin. "Besides, Ibuki will be fine! Ibuki has an air mattress!" 

The sweet rosy blush that had been slowly fading from Togami's puffy cheeks flared right back up again. "I-If you really insist... I would very much like to lie down, yes." 

"Well, then, go on ahead!" 

It was a bit of a problem, transporting him from the bench to the bed. At least he did manage to get up after a bit of shifting and grunting, though he held tight to the wall. Ibuki held out her arms as if to support him, but she knew she was utterly useless. He would flatten her like a pancake if he happened to fall, and she certainly didn't have the muscle power required to keep him up. Nevertheless, Togami slowly made his way across the room, gripping to furniture with one hand and holding his belly with the other, trying to keep its immense contents from sliding around with his movements. 

He sighed heavily when he finally lied down on her bed, gently, making sure he didn't let himself fall into it and possibly send the mattress crashing to the ground. 

It was getting to be pretty late, actually, and Ibuki decided to slip into the bathroom and change into pajamas, while he was getting accustomed to the bed. Being just a bit modest for his sake, she chose to wear a nightgown, rather than her usual bra-and-short-shorts. It was a crazy, funky nightgown, at least. She hummed happily to herself and hauled out the air mattress to begin setting it up. 

Togami had rolled onto his right side, curling slightly, and still babying his taut, tender bulge. Part of Ibuki's brain wished that she had a bigger bed, so that she could sneakily crawl in next to him. There would be no greater joy in the world than to fall asleep cuddling his extra-plush body, like a big, warm pillow. Hmm. Thoughts to file away for a later date. And there most certainly, definitely would be a later date. 

"Uh, Ibuki....Ibuki-chan..." 

Her heart lit up a little at the sound of him returning her endearment for the first time. It seemed like he'd gained the confidence to say these things, now that he was facing a wall. 

"Thank you. Thank you so very much. That was...wonderful. Amazing. I haven't had a feast like that in...a very, very long time. And...to have you there, with me..." 

"Ibuki had a wonderful time, too!" She quelled her urges to leap up and hug him or to tickle his pudge. "And she's so, so happy her dear Byakuya-chan enjoyed it!" 

"Ahh...I'm so stuffed." His tone of voice sounded both regretful and delighted at the same time. And as Ibuki began the air mattress pump, she imagined him smiling right then. 

It was a bit surprising, actually...she hadn't expected that she would enjoy it so much...feeding him. Some new part of her psyche had been awakened, and it was both exciting and a bit uncomfortable. The others were bound to find out about this eventually. They'd know right away that they had formed a strange yet wonderful little relationship, and they'd probably give her accusations and confused looks. They might even distance themselves from her a bit more. But...now, it didn't matter. This new discovery...this newfound love was all that mattered. 

With a fluttering heart full of excited prospects for the future, Ibuki finally crawled onto the finished mattress and closed her eyes. Just _knowing_ that Togami's presence was there in the room was comforting. 

And then...in the peaceful, happy aftermath, they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
